The Visitors
The Visitors are a race of humanoids outwardly appearing to be much like Earth's homo sapiens, revealed to be reptilians covering their bodies in a synthetic human-like flesh. History Prior to their arrival, the Visitors' history is unknown. In the first interview with Chad Decker, Anna states her planet is much like theirs, with cities, large oceans, and the like. The Visitors had sent sleeper agents decades ahead of their formal arrival to investigate their planet, to undermine its society, and to gain access into government. Among these agents were Dale Maddox, who became a Homeland Security agent and Erica Evans' partner, and Ryan Nichols, who rebelled against the Visitors' plans against mankind. He is one of many who shares these ideals. The Visitors arrived early one morning in 29 motherships around the world. Their arrival was heralded by earthquakes caused by their ships. Earth's first response was sending fighter jets to their ships, but their onboard electrical systems failed around the Motherships. The National Guard of the United States was called in in cities such as New York to evacuate crowds as the bottom hull of the Motherships began transforming into a screen. Earth was introduced to the Visitor High Commander- Anna- who immediately apologized for the damages caused to Earth in their arrival. She continued by stating her planet required a valuable mineral, and in exchange, the Visitors would share their knowledge with Earth, then they would leave, in peace. She finished by stating she would be in contact with world leaders within the next few hours. In the next three weeks, Visitor medical centers were established in cities around the world, healing 65 different ailments, and began offering tours of their Motherships. Anna during this time traveled to the U.N. Building in New York, meeting a group of reporters. A particular reporter, Chad Decker, interested the High Commander, and a interview was established aboard the New York Mothership. She asked him to not portray the Visitors negatively, on threat of canceling the interview. She and her assistant, Marcus, was able to convince Decker based on how the interview would boost his career. Marcus said the Visitors would be using him to convey Anna's messages to Earth, stating that compromising his values as a reporter was for their greater good. Furthermore, the Visitors rallied humanity's youth by establishing the Peace Ambassador Program, chapters of which exist world-wide. One such chapter is the New York Chapter, led by Lisa. She had recruited Erica's son- Tyler Evans- into joining. As this occurred, Erica investigated a lead into a terrorist sleeping cell. She had been led to a resistance meeting where the leader exposed the Visitors to being reptilian and their decade-long secretive presence. The Visitors raided this using a device called a 'Seeker', and attacked using several disguised individiuals, but several, such as Erica and Jack Landry, were able to escape, and plan to form a resistance. Motherships The Visitors have 29 Motherships over cities around the world. These are the ones known to exist: *New York Mothership *Paris Mothership *Los Angeles Mothership *Cairo Mothership *Moscow Mothership List of Visitors *Anna - 'Visitor High Commander' *Lisa - Recruiter *Marcus *Ryan Nichols Category:Species Category:Visitors